mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Homer Simpson
Homer Simpson 'is a fictional main character in the animated television series The Simpsons and the patriarch of the eponymous family. Homer and his wife Marge have three children: Bart, Lisa, and Maggie. As the family's provider, he works at the Springfield Nuclear Power Plant. Homer embodies several American working class stereotypes: he is crude, overweight, incompetent, clumsy, lazy, a heavy drinker, and ignorant; however, he is essentially a decent man and fiercely devoted to his family. Despite the suburban blue-collar routine of his life, he has had a number of remarkable experiences. Upon his initial release in M.U.G.E.N, his AI has been notorious for projectile abusage, constantly eat a sandwich until his power bar is at it's fullest, and then trigger his ''Beer Riot mode to pull off deadly combos and damage alongside them. His AI has been slightly improved by KingShadow3 and several other authors who've contributed to the character. His moveset is completely based off Iori Yagami. In fact, he was at one point meant to be dressed in Iori's clothes. Warner changed this idea when he realized there was no normal Homer at the time. He is also a helper for Ronald McDonald. Information There are 2 versions of Homer that people pay most attention to, one version with English voiceclips with King Of Fighters-style gameplay, and the other with Spanish voiceclips, as well as having a gameplay more reminiscent of Capcom vs. SNK. At the current moment, these two are characters with completely different gameplay methods, but both began utilizing the exact same gameplay and tactics. Team S.M.R.T.'s Homer Team S.M.R.T.'s (Judgespear and others creators) Homer was the very first version of Homer to speak english, where he simply replaced the spanish voice clips from Warner's original Homero and replaced them with his own, creating English Homer. His AI is a bit brutal and use often a Bash Dash Masher ''if his power bar reached a level, but it is not very hard if the player know his AI (because it use the same action depending on the distance between him and the player) or if It use a good character. His AI becomes smarter in ''Beer Riot Mode, but he doesn't use his new supers. Throughout most of being in the hands of Judgespear, Homer has been given alot of voice changes. Later, once Judgespear had discovered he had a "Drunken Mode" as he called it at the time, he added some voiceclips for it as well. Then after that, alot of other changes had been made, such as replacing Bart's slingshots with Kinetic Donuts and Bart's Cherry Bombs with Hell Candy Bomb, and he fixed alot of issues the old Homer had. (like being invincible outside of his Crawl away, the bug where the enemy is stunned and can be healed when hit.) When Judgespear and Warner were about to release their versions of Homer, Warner wanted it to be a seperate character, as rejecting it as a whole character. Then, two different Homers were born, one still based off on Iori Yagami and the other having more original moves. Judgespear's Homer gained tons of new abilities such as supers like "Ready Aim Fire", more special intros with characters such as Peter Griffin, Iori Yagami and CHOUJIN's creations (Dragon Ball's characters, but also the bonus game Biohazard), new victory poses, and even some dream cancels in his "BEER RIOT HOMER" mode. (after it's been officially named) There are even some patches made by GigabowserX, such as auto-drunken mode and cheap Homer mode. '''Stats *Life: 1000 *Attack: 100 *Power: 4000 *Defence: 100 'Movelist' Key D = Down F = Right B = Left U = Up DF = Down-right DB = Down-left UF = Up-right UB = Up-left a/b/c = Kick x/y/z = Punch s = Taunt 'Specials' Kinetic Donut - D, DF, F, x/y/x+y (Requires 0,5 power bar for EX version) Woohoo Whirlwind - F, DF, F, x/y/x+y (Requires 0,5 power bar for EX version) Rush Tackle Kick - F, DF, D, DB, B, a/b Power Charge - b+y or c '' '' 'Supers' Bash Dash Masher - D, DF, F, D, DB, B, x/y (Requires 1 power bar for 9 hits, 2 power bars for 12 hits and 3 power bars for 13 hits) Hell Candy Bomb - D, DB, B, D, DF, F, x/y (Requires 1, 2 or 3 power bars, Stuns the opponent) Ready Aim Fire - D, F, D, F, y (Must cancel it to activate, Requires 2 power bars) BEER RIOT HOMER - F, DF, D, DB, B, s (Cost 1/2 health) For the supers of Drunk Homer, look at the section below. Auto-drunken and Cheap Homer Auto-Drunken mode has Homer Drunk at the begining of the fight while Cheap Homer makes Homer break rules and use most of his moves from drunken mode out of it. He can defeat many cheap characters likes Super Buuand Zero_col in this mode. Movelist Drunken Tornado - D, DF, F, D, DF, F, x/y (Requires 1, 2 or 3 power bars) Touch of Death - D, DF, F, D, DB, B, z (Requires 2 power bars) Road Roller D'oh! - D, DF, F, D, DB, B, b (Requires 3 power bars) Homer Maniac - Same as Bash Dash Masher Shun "Homer" Satsu, aka "Raging Donut" - x, x, F, a, y (Requires 4 power bars) Evil Homer Main article : Evil Homer. Evil Homer is a sprite edit of Reubenkee's Evil Ken character, simply with spriting by Warner himself, sound change. When first released in April 2008, this edit received mainly negative attention, but Warner insisted his edit a tribute to Reubenkee, due to his death on November 22, 2007. This creation is considered a good spriteswap. Warner's Homero Warner's Homer also known as spanish Homer, had his own set of moves, unlike JS Homer where he is a 4 button type character, he is a full 6 button character. He has more intros and moves then JS Homer, he even has a Kamehameha super move that was inspired by Goku from Dragon Ball Z. As for projectiles, he fires a gun instead of throwing Donuts. Depending on how the gun is fired, he ether fires it while standing, standing on his knees, or fires it three times. He still makes use of Bart's cherry bombs here. He even has his "BEER RIOT HOMER" mode here that does the same thing as his old original version does. This version also has more unique sprites than the english JS version as well as different palettles much like RDC Homer. @ndroide's Homero It's the same version of Warner's Homero, but with differences in the effects. @ndroide had made the first version of Homero with Warner, but had then parted to work on MUGEN projects solo. @ndroide's version does not include Bart's slingshot as well as the spam bug that came with it, instead he coded Homer to throw the various projectiles at his opponent. Directional influence has been given to the Woohoo Whirlwind, as well as some animation tweaks. ESX5's Homer When Judgespear left Mugen, there were some JS homer clones, such as the one by EvilSlayerX5, which is another edit. ESX5 Homer's AI is alot more brutal then KingShadow3's AI as he will mostly play defencive and will often try to read your commands. Most of his moves from the beer riot are useable while most of his supers are a bit nurfed inhopes to make a better version. DarkKoopa1's Homer Another Homer Clone which is DarkKoopa1's WIP.It's a mix-up of Warner's Homer and Judgespear's Homer. Plus, with new attacks and supers. XRedDragonClawsX's Homer Even another Homer clone, usually called RDC_Homer. He has alot of different moves as well as some old ones. such as the return of Bart's slingshot and as well as his house gun for projectiles, his cherry bombs makes a return and functions better then the original versions's, still has his "BEER RIOT HOMER" mode, and even more voice clips that were not included in JS's Homer as for how he fights, he's extremely defensive as he'll keep blocking and look for any openings you make and his Bash Dash Masher is unblockable. When attacked while he is dizzy, he will counter attack with a combo attack without the need for power (he won't counter grapples for some reason). "MvC2" Homero Jay Simpson MugenZ12, Matydel42008 & Daniel9999999 created a Homero which was like a "MvC2" character but it's missing some sprites and it's uses the same sounds over and over again. There is also an English version. WiiRayman4's Homer This version of Homer uses sprites from the Simpsons arcade game. He plays completely different to the other Homers in MUGEN. However, his soundpack is in French and there is currently no English soundpack for him. This is a very obscure character and his Palettes are messed up. 3D Homer Main Article: 3D Homer 3D Homer is a version of Homer in 3D created by John MacEnroe. However, this version plays nothing like all the other versions of Homer with Warner's spriting. Arcade Homer This is a different version of the Simpsons arcade Homer, and also the very first Homer made for MUGEN. It's made by Ichiban36. However, this character only has 2 buttons, and also has bad CLSNS at some animations. Everyone Hates Homer fad There was a time when Homer got his own fad. It started with Judgespear's video quickie when he faced Vegeta. In the video, he told Vegeta he sucks, which was a terrible mistake as Vegeta felt insulted and used his final flash move to sent him to the next dimension. Then GigabowserX was inspired to make his "killah whale hate Homer!" video then a few months later. Then many people started making their own "Hate Homer" videos for the fad. Videos Video:BBH_MUGEN_Homer_Simpson_vs_Michael_Jackson Video:Homer Simpson vs Dr Gero Video:JS_MUGEN_Quickie_You_Dare_Mock_the_Great_Vegeta?! Video:JS_MUGEN_Classics_Homer_Simpson_Attack_of_the_Clones_(Part_1)|Who Want to Fight for Clones! File:M.U.G.E.N Cheap Homer Simpson VS Cheap Super Mario 64.|Homer's Cheap AI Patch Category:Characters Category:Simpsons Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:90's Characters Category:Users of the Satsui no Hado Category:Video Game Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Comic Characters